Amnesiac
by Inu Kaiba
Summary: A run-in with Naraku... InuYasha and the gang finally defeat him but at what cost? InuYasha's lost his memory during the fight, and believes everything is as it was fifty years ago. And he's completely forgotten Kagome. InuKag (JP. RoxyFoxy, InuKaiba.)
1. Late Again

_**General Author's Note: This story is written by Inu Kaiba and Roxyfoxy, a joint project. All reviews are for both, so you'll know. Please visit her profile and read her works also! The link is in my profile.**_

Inu Kaiba: Definitely a horrible start. But it'll get better. I hope. I was relying on my old crappy skills at the beginning, so that's why it sucks… I apologize in advance for any OOC at the beginning…

-

_Amnesiac_

-

Shippo ran in really happy. "Isn't today the day Kagome comes back?"

"That's right." InuYasha said smiling. "She said she had some tests but she'll be back soon."

"I'm off to the well, now. Wanna come wait with me Shippo?"

"Yeah sure!" he squealed bouncing up and down in his cute kitsune way.

"All right, follow me." He said leading Shippo off to the well

-

Meanwhile…

-

"God dammit. I'm losing my head just rushing to go to the Feudal era. He's probably going to bitch at me like he always does. Feh my room is so disorganized… God dammit I got to stop caring about this!"

Kagome's room had her books, papers, scattered all over the floor, and around her bedside.

Kagome quickly placed a brush through and jolted out her bedroom door, with her backpack hung over her shoulder

Sota glanced out of his bedroom door curiously with paper and pencil in his hand. For hours he had struggled, getting frustrated on a math test. "Umm… Kagome I need your help..."

Kagome had already had her hand on the door knob, while he watched her cringe with anger hearing Inuyasha's angry voice already running through her head. "Gee, doesn't surprise me that you're late. You can never be on time. You bitch at me for being late! God damn it Kagome you need to learn to make a promise without god damn breaking it!"

Kagome shuddered at the thought, and furious she had to be interrupted at the wrong time. Sota gulped noticing her twitch and standing there and awful silence.

"What's with everyone bugging me today! First my room, now my brother… it's my freaking fault I'm late! Grr... He blames everything on me. Blames me for being late because everyone is flying at me with their problems. You'd be extremely close to the well but it wouldn't help you get there faster. But no... Everyone has to piss me off... What the hell do I look like? A saint! No!"

Sota waited for a response. He seemed nervous waiting for his sister to reply to him. He knew the moment she went silent like that and shuddered; it was better to back away and acted like nothing happened

"Umm Kagome..." He whispered swallowing again

Kagome just looked down heavily breathing in and out getting furious by the minute. "I'll show Inuyasha. I'll show him I'm not taking his bullshit. He knows he'll get sat. That asshole… That jerk… The fact that I care..."

"Umm earth to Kagome…?"

Kagome's head just rose when she heard her thoughts crash by her brother's voice. She just whipped her head around, beaming at him with her hands transformed into fists. "What the hell do you god damn want?"

"Umm Kagome, you alright?" Kagome just placed a fake distorted smile on her face making her look much more crazy than usual.

"Of course... Never felt better..." She grinned while Sota took a step back to be safe.

"Did you and Inuyasha get into a fight again...?" Kagome felt herself snap that instant.

She always heard that line every time she was mad. From her mom, her brother, her grandfather, Sango, Miroku, everyone... She hated it. It made it sound like they were a couple and they were fighting all the time

"Sota leave me the hell alone! Don't expect me to help you with anything! Get the hell out of my way!" Kagome screamed smacking her brother out of the way and flew out the door and towards the well.

-

InuYasha sat down beside the well, ears twitching. "Feh, it figures. She's always late."

"InuYasha, you shouldn't be so hard on her..." Shippo said. "Aw, who needs your two cents?" He spat turning away.

"You going to give her a hard time?"

"Does it look like I want to get sat?"

"...No."

"Then I probably won't."

"...What do you plan to do...? Then?"

"That's between me and...ME!"

Shippo stared at InuYasha like he'd grown a third head, and had freaky spots on his arms. "Ok then..." and smiled for emphasis. 'However,' he thought to himself. 'InuYasha is truly a weird crazy idiot.'

Shippo looked at InuYasha. "What's your take on Naraku?" he asked looking bored, and yawning. It was definitely noticeable that the tension was thick and that they were both bored out of their skulls sitting there waiting.

"Feh," InuYasha said. "He's a bastard that needs to die. He's also an ugly monkey. I will take pleasure the day I rip his head off and see the blood spatter to the floor. Or when Tetsusaiga rips through his neck and his head flies through the air. I'll be laughing, no matter how crazy I look. What do you think of him?"

"I want to kick his butt."

"You know that won't happen Shippo."

"...You're right."

"You know Shippo, when you're older, you'll be able to kick butt just like the rest of us, instead of just drawing it all on paper."

"Shut up! I'm sick of you all saying, oh you'll be better when you grow up!"

InuYasha looked at Shippo as if he had suddenly turned into Naraku. "What's with you?"

"What's up with me? I'm sick of you all treating me like some little shit, that can't do anything. By the time I grow up, Naraku will either be dead... Or he'll have taken over the entire world! By the time I grow up, it'll be too late!"

"You know what screw you, you can fuck off with Kagome, I'm going to be ON MY OWN, and try BY MYSELF to beat Naraku. Good bye." And with that, Shippo walked off, not even glancing back

InuYasha glowered at Shippo as he trailed off angrily, and then turned his gaze back to the well, ears twitching eagerly awaiting Kagome. "Stupid brat... He'll be back. I know he will. He thinks he's so cool just because he hangs out with us, but he's really too young to do anything."

-

Kagome slung her backpack over her shoulder noticing Sota in the window, with a pitiful look on his face. "Always in a rush for Inuyasha. I'm late enough anyways. I guess I could help Sota for a bit..."

Kagome had an exhausted look on her face, still awaiting for him to bitch her out like there was no tomorrow. Still, she knew she was late enough and that he could wait a little bit longer.

"Sota..." Sota popped his head out the door with the paper and pencil still in his hand.

"I thought you were leaving Kagome..." Kagome sighed and placed a smile on her face, grabbing the paper and pencil from his hand.

"Well Inuyasha should learn to wait. I'm late enough as it anyways. So I could spend a little bit of time helping ya..."

Sota placed a huge grin on his face, as Kagome sat down on the floor correcting everything, feeling herself twitch at the fact he could come through the well and bitch her out. "Sota… A right angle is 90 degrees... And that's a straight angle, meaning its 180 degrees..." Kagome went on placing it into his hands faking a smile. "You understand now?" Sota looked up to her and gave her an unexpected hug. "Thanks Kagome."

Kagome smiled and pushed him away a bit. "If you didn't help me I'd likely fail..." Kagome grabbed her bag and glanced at the clock that said at least 6:30. Her eyes opened wide knowing she had spent more time than she though she did. "Oh crap! He's going to hate my guts...well I'll bring this to fix it." Kagome said placing something into her bag and rushing to the well.

-

He sighed, and then stared down the well, sniffed once, and then again. "Nope." he said to himself. "She's nowhere nearby..."

Needless to say he was bored and frustrated. So, he decided to play a game. He called it: Thinking of ways he 'WOULD' torture Kagome for always being late 'IF' he 'COULD' without being 'sat'.

"First I would yell at her. Then I would call her a bitch. Then I would teach her never to be late. Then I'd play hang man, like that game in Kagome's era. Except she'd be the man I'd hang. And the correct phrase would most likely be, "I'm so sorry InuYasha, I'll listen to you and swear I'll never be late again." Yeah, that would work." He said to himself.

"Feh, I'm not going to sit here waiting like an obedient puppy dog. She can come back with no one waiting for her." He turned and walked in the complete opposite direction of the well, into the forest that was named after him.

He remembered how Kikyou had pinned him to the tree in that forest, which had irritated him to no end. Suddenly he was sent sprawling and his face hit the ground.

"WHO THE FUCK PUSHED ME OVER!" He screamed to no avail as it appeared no one was in the vicinity. He scanned the area and finally realized what he'd tripped on, most likely because he hadn't been paying attention.

"A book?" he asked as he sat on the ground cross legged and flipped through the pages. Then his expression changed to one of wide eyed shock. The thick, heavy, hard covered book contained black and white sketches of naked men and women.

InuYasha stared at the book as if it had bitten him. "I will not let this book near Miroku."

He chanted it over and over. "I will not let this book near Miroku, I will not let this book near Miroku, I must hide this book from Miroku."

InuYasha didn't understand most of the book, but the name written on the inside cover he understood. He would always know the kanji for that name. "Ka-go-me…" He pronunciated, sounding out every syllable. "Well, if this is hers then..." A smirk graced his face and he began laughing. "I am so not giving this back, she can suffer without it. She can think of it as her punishment for always being late."

He laughed some more and ran far, far into the forest. Little did he know he would never see the textbook again, and that she could never get it replaced, because of how old it was. He stopped when he was sure he was far enough in the forest that almost no one would find the book.

With that taken care of, He dug his nails into the ground and dug until he had a decent sized hole. Then he dropped the book inside, scooping the dirt on top of the hole as he went. He patted the soil and added last minute touches, making it look like nothing had ever happened, and no one had ever touched the earth there, save the feet that walked over it.

-

Kagome placed her one foot in the well, flying in mid air for a moment until she softly landed at the bottom of the well. "Hmph… hopefully this stuff will make it better. If not then he knows what's coming to him..." She muttered to herself grabbing the vine and sitting on the edge of the well.

Kagome looked around noticing it was already sunset and Inuyasha wasn't near the well at all. The sunlight stung her eyes, as she placed her hand on her face to shield the light so she could see around her. "That's just like him. Now I have to go find him... Figures..."

Kagome sat for a moment and admired the scenery. Beautiful she absolutely adored it. She looked up to the purple pink sky and stood for a moment calling Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? Where the hell are you... He can't expect me to go looking for him..."

Kagome huffed taking a couple steps towards the dense forest, pushing away every branch and twig that was in her face. She felt a couple smack her hard as she pushed herself through, wincing at the pain she felt burning on her cheek.

"This would have been easier if he just waited for me!" Kagome muttered, placing her hands out and careful walking through everything. She took another step and felt herself fall and tumble down a hill, feeling her body slam and touch every rock leaving her to roll down with red marks all over her body.

-

With that finished, he held his hands behind his back, one hand inside the other and began walking back, catching bits and pieces of the sky through a blanket of trees as he walked.

He kept walking along, watching as the branches off the trees danced in the wind. It was almost as if the gentler part of Wind Sorceress Kagura was using her magical fan to make the winds dance. They'd all known for awhile that Kagura wasn't all bad; she was just like the rest of them. She like the beautiful serenity of nature, just as much as he did. He smiled. 'One day, after we beat Naraku, I'm going to have a nice long chat with Kagura, and treat her as she should be treated. Like a person."

She could hardly breathe. Her hands were laid out and her ankle stung badly. She could feel the dirt all over her, and she was wheezing just to get some air. "I can't... move..." Kagome tried getting up but her body collapsed as she weakly screamed.

"This is all Inuyasha's fault!"

Kagura had confessed to them, on a night when Naraku was building his strength up, and wouldn't notice her gone. She'd told them all how she wasn't bad, and was controlled by Naraku. He knew in his heart he wouldn't have believed her then and there, but she started crying and he knew those were real tears. He could smell all the sorrow coming from her. Now, InuYasha thought of her as just another person that Naraku had wronged. And if he could, he'd play matchmaker for his brother with Kagura, no matter how much he hated Sesshomaru. Perhaps they could get along on speaking terms again, like fifty years ago.

He smiled. 'Oh and we mustn't forget Miroku and Sango. They also belong together.' he thought to himself.

All of a sudden he tripped yet again and went sprawling. "WHO THE FUCK KEEPS THROWING THIS SHIT IN FRONT OF ME!"

He was practicing clenching and unclenching his fists, with a look on his face that plainly showed he wanted to rip someone's head off. "YOU WANNA FIGHT SHIPPO, HUH? YOU WANNA GET EVEN BECAUSE OF OUR FIGHT, HUH? WELL I'LL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME? KILL YOU!"

He was growling and he was on his feet again, eye searching from tree to tree, trying to see who threw what in his path.

That's when he looked down and realized what he had tripped over.

It was a really big bag. And it happened that no one else in the Feudal Era had one just like it. No one except... "KAGOME!"

Kagome grasped the tree branch beside her, trying to get herself up from the cold, damp, ground. Her bag was nowhere in sight, only her studies books were all scuffed up around her.

"Damn if Inuyasha stayed where he was I would have been fine..." She wined gathering all the strength she had to lift herself up, but she felt her one leg numb and definitely sprained.

She cried, trying to pull herself up the hill stubbornly. "I need to find Inuyasha..." She cried grasping the other tree branches and feeling the ground slip underneath her. She went sprawling back grasping whatever she could find, and felt her roll and smack on her back helplessly screaming. "Inuyasha!"

"That's Kagome's voice!" He yelled and dashed off in the direction he'd heard her screaming from. "KAGOME!"

Inu Kaiba: A whole chapter about as long as at least three or four Demon Mauvais chapters. I think Amnesiac will definitely be much better than Demon Mauvais. And much longer too. And as always with me or Roxyfoxy… We start the story off and it's not got an ounce of what the summary claims.But we all love the story anyways. Well I hope to update soon

Roxyfoxy: Well I enjoyed writing this fanfic so far. I hope you guys enjoy reading it. Please R+R


	2. Anger And The Wounded

_**General Author's Note: This story is written by Inu Kaiba and Roxyfoxy, a joint project. All reviews are for both, so you'll know. Please visit her profile and read her works also! The link is in my profile.**_

Inu Kaiba: I came back to re-add Author's notes and stuff.

Kagome felt the pain burning right through her. She winced staring at the leaves rustling in the wind, and the sunlight beaming through the trees. She lightly could move her hands but she felt completely frozen, she couldn't move if her life depended on it.

"Inu-yasha..." She muttered weakly hearing water roaring in the distance, and birds chirping loudly. She swallowed with tears running down her face. "Inuyasha…! I'm sorry for coming late… Maybe it's my fault..."

It was at that moment that InuYasha ran into Kagome's vision.

Kagome blinked focusing on the long white hair, and the piecing moonlit eyes. She instantly placed a smile weakly on her face, with pain troubling her voice. "Inu… Yasha?"

"KAGOME!" It was apparent InuYasha still hadn't noticed her.

"Inuyasha...I'm down here..." She yelled with all her strength moaning, from the pain that went straight through her. She recognized his bitter sweet tone and smiled knowing she'd be safe.

"Kagome!" he said softer. He walked over to where she was and crouched down, stupidity and blankness being the first emotion he chose to show. "What the fuck happened to you? You look like you rolled down a hill in mud, and made sure to trip on every rock and get scraped by every bush. If I didn't know better... I'd say it looked like you'd been fighting Naraku."

Kagome laughed a little and shook her head as best as she could. "No Inuyasha...I came looking for you and I fell down here...maybe if you waited for me this wouldn't have happened!" She managed to scream directly in his face, wiping the tears that were still flowing.

InuYasha was most definitely angry now. "YEAH WELL! I was waiting for you, but I thought why should I? After all you decided to take your sweet time."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, managing to grab the beads around his neck and bring him closer to her. "Well I have reasons as to being late! So don't take it out on me!"

"Oh yeah!" he snarled spitting in her face. "Like what? Doing homework? No I know, dating the Hobo guy."

Kagome closed her eyes for a moment shaking her head furiously, her grip getting tighter. "You really think I was out with him! Number one it's Hojo...!"

He looked her right in the eyes and spat on her. "You disgust me. I'm out of here." He said prying her hands off his collar and standing up, dusting his pants off. "If you feel like apologizing for breaking your promises I'll be there."

And with that said, he started walking off.

Kagome blinked and grasped the ground trying to follow him, but she effortless slid back down. Kagome watched his white hair sway back and forth, and his bloody red kimono standing out through the whole entire forest. "Inuyasha...please come back here! You can't leave me here like this!"

"There're demons!

"Do you really want me dead?"

InuYasha didn't even flinch. "You're not helpless." he called to her. "Use your powers or something."

"Inuyasha...I understand now...I understand everything..." Kagome had a grin placed on her face while she laid there watching his every move.

"You understand what? That I deserve an apology, and you're going to apologize? For being late? And then being a pain in the ass?" He said chuckling to himself. He was enjoying every minute of this that was for sure. And the thought didn't cross his mind that he could or would be 'sat' soon.

Kagome laughed harder and harder, like she never did before. She was enjoying fighting with Inuyasha for once because she knew it was true, what was going through her mind. "Inuyasha... You're jealous..." She gathered her breath and smiling until it hurt. "You're jealous of Hojo..."

"Jealous of Hobo!" InuYasha started laughing so hard he fell over. "Hahahahaha! You stupid wench. I'm not jealous of that spineless wimp, that's more feminine then masculine. To answer that question, no sorry. Who are you with more anyhow? Him or me? Me. Meaning you prefer me over him. So why would I be jealous knowing you prefer me to him." And he laughed some more. "I'm not as stupid as I appear to be Kagome. I'm actually quite smart."

Kagome smacked her forehead, seeing her plan in mind didn't work. She knew she actually cared for Inuyasha more than Hojo but, trying to get that through a stubborn half demon. Kagome rolled her eyes realizing this wasn't going her way. "Inuyasha you listen to me for once! Hojo always tries to do things and I turn him down. Saying I'm sick so I can come here to see you!

InuYasha smiled. "Very good. You're obedient Kagome."

"You're supposed to turn him down..."

Kagome felt her blood starting to boil, feeling like some shard detector more and more each minute. "Does it occur to you that I actually care! Inuyasha I was late because of my brother alright? You don't have to be such an ass..."

"Oh, so you had to help your brother go potty?" He said snickering.

"Or did he beg you to stay but you said, I'm sorry Sota, I love InuYasha more."

It was obvious InuYasha's ego was inflating more and more with each passing minute

Kagome could feel her cheeks burning red after his comment. For once she didn't know what she could say to him. 'What can I say to that!' Kagome thought trying to find something, but instead she went completely silent glaring at Inuyasha.

"Aw, has poor little Kagome forgotten how to speak? Well I'll say what you want to say for you."

"I'm so sorry InuYasha. I was such a bitch, and I feel bad for treating you so horribly. I love you sooooooooo much. Please fuck me now."

InuYasha was laughing. "And then I'd say no."

"And then you would reply, Oh but InuYasha, please don't say no. You have to fuck me, I've been your loyal bitch for so very long."

"And then I'd tell you I'll consider it."

He smiled down at her. "Is that it? Is that what you wanted to say?"

Kagome could feel her hands curling into fists, feeling her hate him for that little comment of his. Kagome could finally gather up her breath, her strength to did what she did best with him… "Inuyasha if I could move I'd come up there and make you kiss the ground!"

"Oh really I'd love to see you try as an invalid. Now would you really like me to fuck you so badly?"

Kagome's face was completely red. It was probably visible to Inuyasha that he was pushing her buttons bad enough. Kagome narrowed her eyes getting ready to say her favorite word when he got out of hand. 'Oh wait I can make you kiss the ground…' She thought chuckling. "Inuyasha..." She said with happiness and confidence, waiting so long to say it. "SIT BOY!"

InuYasha's eyes widened with shock as he realized he'd forgotten all about that word. "Oh shit!" he mangaged to get out before he hit the ground. However he wasn't kissing the ground as his hands were held out on the ground, preventing his face from implanting in the ground. The sheer force of holding himself up was straining his bones and his muscles, and he wasn't sure how much it would take until his bones broke from the pressure. Not to mention the fact that he would injure his muscles quite badly.

However, the spell wore off before anything could break and he stood up and started walking off. He would risk multiple sits for the satisfaction of being able to leave her there, and her not being able to follow him.

Kagome watched him trail away, feeling her fists slam the ground and she was injured and yet for once he left her like that. He was walking away and he couldn't have cared less. 'Inuyasha you jerk… If you won't come back down here I'll make you.' Kagome placed her head down and screamed as best as she could. "Sit Boy!"

She saw him hit the ground from a farther distance but he got up once the spell wore off and ran as fast as he could.

Kagome hopelessly got comfortable on the ground knowing it wouldn't be possible for her to even move anywhere. She knew it would be hopeless to climb up a hill with a sprained leg; she'd likely fall again. "Inuyasha… I'm sorry alright? I'm sorry for coming late all the time, I'm sorry for being a pain in your ass... I'm sorry!" Kagome screamed smacking her head down at the point of tears.

It was no use, he hadn't heard her.

But a distant sound was heard... Someone yelling something like "I'll be back when I think you've learnt your lesson!"

"What happens if a demon captures me! Or what happens if I die! Shows how much you care about me eh, Inuyasha? Stubborn jerk. I'd never do that to him. Kagome, it looks like you're just gonna have to struggle up the hill..." Kagome thought to herself managing to stand up and grab the tree branch one last time.

"Inuyasha will come back and help me... Won't he?" She heard the voice inside her head laugh at her. "Feh, you can't depend on him..."

Kagome nodded at the thought. She struggled placing her one foot solid on the ground, and her one hand reaching for the small twig beside her. It was hell. Her legs were burning, and she was resenting that comment of his, every single minute.

-

Meanwhile InuYasha was walking off laughing to himself. "FINALLY! I've gotten revenge on Kagome for a change! This is so sweet, now she'll feel pain for all the times I suffered."

"I've suffered for her and all she does is praise Kouga, or run off home."

"It's time to learn how to take care of yourself Kagome..."

"You can't always rely on me, because I'm sick of helping an ungrateful bitch!"

Inu Kaiba: Forgot these the first time I put this story out. Well I hope you've enjoyed so far. I remember enjoying this part when I was writing with RoxyFoxy.

RoxyFoxy: R+R


	3. Everytime

_**General Author's Note: This story is written by Inu Kaiba and Roxyfoxy, a joint project. All reviews are for both, so you'll know. Please visit her profile and read her works also!!! The link is in my profile.**_

Inu Kaiba: I forgot the notes last time ;;

Kagome grasped the edge of the hill, holding on for dear life. It had already taken her from sunset to night fall just to reach the top. "Inuyasha...you had to leave me here didn't you?!" Kagome felt her fingers one by one slip. Tired with exhaustion she flew again.

"Finally there's a river. We can clean up here. Go you nasty mutts what are you waiting for?! Clean up and find some food." Kouga bent down splashing water on his face feeling the cool water making him feel at peace and relaxed.

He raised his head to the air, smelling the scent of blood… Blood he surely recognized. He also got the whiff of Inuyasha in the midst of the forest. "Kagome... Wait... That's Kagome's blood!" Kouga dashed towards through the forest noticing the girl laying there injured and cold.

The wolves began scratching at her, while she tried kicking and punching them off of her. "Get off of me! Leave me alone! Inuyasha!!!" Kagome screamed louder managing to make one whimper with a nice kick in the stomach. Kouga noticed one of the wolves had grabbed Kagome by the back of her shirt, carrying her off with delight with saliva dripped down her neck.

Kouga stopped with his eyes wide open, noticing the wolves mistaken the girl of his dreams as a rotten dead piece of meat. "You idiots!" He yelled smacking the one that had Kagome, making them all retreat with their tails between their legs.

"Don't you dare touch Kagome again...Now get out of here!!" They all whimpered and whined headed back leaving Kagome to fall directly into Kouga's open arms

-

Meanwhile

-

InuYasha entered the hut and plunked to the floor, immediately ordering Kaede around as if he was the boss of everyone. "Hey Kaede, get me some food."

"InuYasha where's Kagome?" Miroku asked tentatively.

InuYasha lay on his mat and turned over. "I left her in the forest."

"YOU WHAT?!?!" Miroku practically screamed it at the top of his lungs.

Sango blinked hearing Kirara growl at Inuyasha for abandoning Kagome. "Inuyasha!? Why!?"

"She was being a bitch. She's injured too." He smiled. "This is my revenge, the revenge I've waited so long for."

"Oh that was smart Inuyasha. Leaving Kagome injured because she got you mad. That is selfish Inuyasha. You know a demon could have killed her already!"

"Feh, everyone loves her. She'll make it out fine."

"Even if she is injured, she can still use that glowing thing that Kikyou uses."

"You know, where she grabs someone, and shocks them."

"Inuyasha....that doesn't mean she'll be alright. What happens if she dies Inuyasha? How would you feel? Knowing you left her there because she got you mad and then she died…"

"For a minute have a heart!" Sango screamed, finished drink sitting beside her.

"I wouldn't care if she died. She doesn't care."

"Every time... EVERY TIME!!!!!" He slammed his fist on the ground shaking the hut.

"EVERY TIME I FUCKING RISK MY LIFE TO SAVE HER... SHE THANKS SOMEONE ELSE. OR SHE GOES HOME!!! I SAVED HER FROM THE DEMONS, AND SHE THANKS KOUGA. AND THREATENS TO GO HOME!!! TWICE."

"So she can suffer from a life or death situation for once. She can die. She doesn't care if I die, and I don't care if she does. "

"She cares for you Inuyasha. So you should care for her. Go back there and get her Inuyasha!" Sango said laying back and narrowing her eyes, for once fighting with Inuyasha.

"She's just a shard detector."

"I've never really cared, and I only risk my life so I won't lose that advantage." He smirked. "So what if she dies? It'll be easy to find another girl. Or better yet, Kikyo will get her soul."

Sango placed her drink down, feeling the anger rise. She grabbed Inuyasha by the collar staring at him with hate. "Listen to me Inuyasha. I don't fight with you but now I feel I have to. I know more about Kagome. How she feels, what hurts her, and what she cares about. She tells me all this. and you know Inuyasha? The first thing to come up on her list of caring and protecting someone… Was you…"

"I know for a fact it's hurting her that you left her there!"

"Did you hear what I said?" he yelled jumping to his feet, and pulling back the woven bamboo door flap so violently, it almost came off in his hand. "SHE'S JUST A SHARD DETECTOR!!!!"

Sango's grip on his collar was shaken loose as he jumped to his feet, and she had to let go before he pulled her up with him. "I god damn heard you Inuyasha! To you she may be a jewel detector but Inuyasha to her you're everything. Understand that Inuyasha. One day you'll be sorry you ever treated her like this." Sango finished knowing it was hopeless to fight with someone so stubborn.

Miroku leaned back in astonishment. "I've never seen Sango ever get fed up with anyone besides me. Especially Inuyasha."

InuYasha didn't say a word. He just stormed out the door, and the woven bamboo door flap swayed in the wind before going back to its original place.

Miroku chortled to himself. "He's lying through his teeth, you know."

Sango leaned back while Kirara's fur stood on end hissing when he left, in defense of Sango and Kagome. "I know he is. I never thought I would feel compelled to bitch at him before. I never fought with Inuyasha before. I admire him for being a strong, courageous fighter in battle. But right there, I had to put my foot down. For Kagome's sake."

Miroku nodded. "You're right. But you know other than the fact that he lied, what he said was true. She neglects him."

"And no matter how much he denies it, it hurts him more than we know. How would you feel if every time you worked so hard to save the one you loved, they went and thanked some guy you hate who barely did anything? Or if they just got mad and went home and left you there?"

"I understand Miroku. Kagome feels like he doesn't care about her in the first place. It's because they always get into fights. So she doesn't really know if he looks at her as a shard detector or as a person."

"No matter what he says, Kagome hurts him more than we think. After he tries so hard, and she practically turns him down.... I can understand everything. I know why he left Kagome there, and I can forgive him for it."

Sango sipped the last thing of tea and placed it back down. "Well Miroku. It seems like they are both hurting each other. I talked to Kagome about it one night when you guys were out. She confessed she feels like she's nothing to Inuyasha. That's the impression she was giving me. She says she only thanks Kouga because he's nice, but she really expects that out of Inuyasha."

"They both need to be stuck in a room and talk to each other."

"What hurts Kagome the most is that Inuyasha can be nice, and act like he hates her. The time she was called a shard detector, made it feel like she was nothing important to him. The time she saw Inuyasha running off with Kikyo killed her. The fact he's mistaken her for Kikyo too. She feels like she's either nobody or just Kikyo. So from both sides you gotta understand they are both hurt."

"You're right."

Sango lightly smiled and blushed a bit.

"But neither of them know how to show how they feel."

"You know what Miroku?"

"Because of the way InuYasha was brought up you can understand. Kagome was brought up sheltered and with luxuries and well... Yes Sango?"

Sango mysteriously smile looking at him with a gracious smile that gave Miroku a certain look of 'what is she thinking?" Sango placed Kirara in her lap making her purr as loud as she could.

"It's none of our business. I think they are hiding something from each other. I think they like each other deep down."

Miroku nodded, and leaned closer to Sango. "You like me deep down too don't you?" he said smirking a bit. "And I think it's much more than like..."

Sango lit red a bit while Kirara growled at him. "Umm…. Miroku let me tell you a secret..." She said placing one finger underneath his chin.

"Yes?" Miroku said eagerly

She seductively brought herself closer to his ear, teasing him easily. Kirara just growled louder with her fur sticking up on end.

Miroku moaned a little bit. "Sango what are you doing..."

She chuckled a little. She placed her hands through his hair bringing herself in closer. "What am I not doing?"

"Kissing me?" he said and gulped.

Sango narrowed her eyes and whispered, "Not on your life...." She said smacking him with her hand while she just walked away to grab some more tea and sit in the corner.

Miroku gave a puppy dog whine and walked outside to cry for a little bit. No matter how confident he tried to look, he was really sad about how it had all turned out.

Sango just sat there sipping her tea with a small smile that faded. "He had that one coming to him. If he wasn't such a pervert maybe I would have done it..."

-

Inu Kaiba: I would update rather fast but my helper is up north at the cottage. So with the other 3 chapters we have, I'll stretch those out. One every two days till she comes back on Thursday !! Oh and as Roxyfoxy would say, _**R&R**_


	4. I'm Sorry I Left But I'm Not Coming Back

**_General Author's Note: This story is written by Inu Kaiba and Roxyfoxy, a joint project. All reviews are for both, so you'll know. Please visit her profile and read her works also! The link is in my profile._**

Inu Kaiba: Remembering the author's notes! n.n

Kagome managed to look up and realized Kouga was standing over, holding her safely in his arms.

Her eyes widened. She was completely off guard. It was all making sense to her now

"Those were Kouga's wolves..." Kagome thought placing a light smile on her face while she felt Kouga's hands touching her face and the marks left on her.

He knelt down giving a depressed, furious look knowing he could still smell the scent of Inuyasha lingering, indicating he was around not too long ago.

"Kagome, what the hell happened to you? Did that mutt hurt you?"

Kagome laughed and shook her head, hearing the wolves all at once howling at the moon, that left chills up Kagome's spine

No, No...I came late and went searching for him. I fell down here and he refused to help me up."

Kouga grabbed a stick and chucked it at the wolves making them shut up, because he couldn't hear Kagome. "Dammit, get out of here! I'll use one of you as my new fur coat… So if you don't want that I suggest you get out of here!"

Kouga just splashed water on the deep cuts, and gently threw her over his shoulder.

"I can't believe he'd do this to you Kagome. Wait till I see him, I'll ring his neck..." He muttered heading up the hill with Kagome feeling a lot better someone else was taking care of her.

Kouga finally made it up the hill, readjusting Kagome who was still over his shoulder. "Umm Kouga?" Kagome said seeing Kouga smile bigger, that he actually saved Kagome and Inuyasha was the monster now. "I knew one day that mutt was going to do that to you. All he cares about is himself Kagome. Yes Kagome?" It totally slipped his mind she said something.

Kagome just lightly smiled feeling her cheeks glow red because he was kind enough to help her, instead of leaving her there. Plus, he had a bigger heart than Inuyasha ever did. "Can you take me to Kaede's hut?" Kouga smiled and winked back, that made Kagome feel a little nervous.

"No problem. With the jewel shards in my legs I can get there in a second. Anything for you Kagome. I'll make sure mutt face will pay."

While everyone else was working out their problems, InuYasha was sitting in the Goshinboku.

Kagome placed a fake smile on her face, holding on to dear life until they were at the foot of Kaede's hut…

"Stupid Kagome, stupid Sango, and Miroku. Feh, everyone loves Kagome and they all hate me. No one would take my side if they were payed a billion yen. I bet it's because I'm a half demon and not a demon or a human. The only thing I'm good for is to protect everyone. That's the only reason Sango, Miroku and Shippo hang around. And Kagome hangs around because I force her too. You know, sometimes I wonder if anyone would give a shit if I died."

"I could be a genius, and they'd all ignore me. Because I'm a hanyou. Well, I'll show them. I'll show them all. I'll grant them their wish, I'll go off. I'll go away. And maybe that will result in death. But no one cares. So what would it matter if I suddenly dropped off the face of the earth."

And as the wisps of words he had just finished saying flew through the air, he jumped from the Goshinboku, and proceeded to run onward until he reached the end of the earth, if he had too.

-

Kagome gently got down from being over Kouga's shoulder, feeling him grab her hand knowing he'd have to leave her, just in case Inuyasha was inside. "Kouga... Thanks for everything..." She placed a smile on her face while Kouga grabbed her hand nodded with a grin on his face. Acting so slick and a hotshot. "No problem Kagome. You know if you ever get tired of mutt face, I'll be there for ya."

Kagome laughed and nodded feeling her cheeks burn, at the fact someone like him would bend over backwards for her

Even when she felt like she was nobody special.

"Sango, I hear Kagome." Miroku said. He had returned earlier, after confessing to himself all of his problems and such.

Sango curiously went closer hearing another voice, hearing her talk to someone else

"Who's with her?"

Kouga stood in silence for a moment looking at Kagome for a moment before, she walked away into the hut. "Kagome you wouldn't mind taking a walk with me would you?" Kagome looked at him she couldn't say 'no'. Inuyasha wasn't around so she couldn't boss her around.

Kagome gave a little smile knowing Kouga probably was tired and hungry being everywhere, and traveling all the time. Kagome nodded, "Sure." Kouga gave a huge smile and they slowly started walking down the path.

Kagome dragged her feet heavily feeling so empty, so upset that out of all people Kouga helped her and not Inuyasha. Kagome stopped for a moment looking back at Kouga changing her mind. "Look Kouga forget the walk. We can sit outside of the hut and talk there. I mean you must be awfully hungry traveling all the time."

Kouga looked down at his stomach, feeling a little bit disappointed that they couldn't walk together. "Well those damn wolves haven't been doing a good job getting food to eat. So sure."

Kagome sat down in front of the little fire, with Kouga directly by her side. He watched her head hanging in her hands softly sighing, feeling so empty, and feeling so hopeless. He could see the sadness lingering in her brown eyes. He could only imagine Inuyasha was bothering her, mostly what she worried about.

Kouga shook his head and nudged her, getting closer by her and holding her chin up slightly. "Kagome, something is bothering you..."

Kagome went to place a fake smile and nod her head no but, he swiftly grabbed her chin again and looked at her sternly. "Kagome I know it's Inuyasha, so don't bother lying to me. How could you be with a half breed anyways? A guy that calls you a shard detector, and gets mad at you for everything."

Kagome looked at him whispering, "I don't know. It's hard to explain Kouga." Kagome placed her head down feeling so sorry for herself and she wished she didn't. Kouga just placed an arm over her and usually she would have pushed it off but instead, she didn't mind or care that Kouga was being nice and affectionate.

"For god sake Kagome he's a half breed. Humans hate him, and demons do. He's worthless Kagome. He's a jerk that cares about himself. He finds it fun to boss around humans, especially you Kagome. You need to find someone who treats you right. The last thing you deserve is to be hurt."

-

InuYasha had run quite a considerable distance and for some odd reason he had turned around to see if anyone was following. It had just been an odd feeling, but nope, no one cared enough.

And that's when he ran right into Sesshomaru.

InuYasha's eyes widened with considerable shock. There had to be a one in a million chance he'd find his brother while running away... But it had happened, hadn't it? "Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru stared at his brother with considerable shock. One thing was for sure, no matter how much both of them acted like loners, both of them had their own little group.

Sesshomaru wondered, and he didn't wonder often. Most of the time he knew why people did what they did. But what was his brother doing here? And why wasn't he with his group?

InuYasha had backed away from his brother, figuring that all the silence was due to the fact that his brother was plotting how to kill him.

InuYasha looked like a mouse captured by the cat, he gulped and took a few shaky steps backward then started to run.

InuYasha felt a tear trickle down his cheek. He was sick of it, sick of it all. Sick of pretending that the fact that everyone hated him didn't bother him. Sick of pretending that nothing ever got to him. He was starting to cry quite a bit harder, and he just wanted to get the hell out of there, get somewhere away from everyone. "God really hates me. Why do I have to be around everyone who hates me? Why for once, can't I be around one person who likes me for me? I wish that everything were like it was fifty years ago, before my brother and Kikyo hated me. And these people who stick around waiting for me to beat Naraku. That's the only reason Miroku and Sango stick around. Once I chop off Naraku's head, they'll disappear. Shippo's only here because of Kagome but he left... And Kagome only sticks around because I force her too. It would be nice if my brother had some semblance of respect for me, and could tolerate me. And if Kikyo were back to normal..."

"In short..." he said to himself while he ran. "Everyone I meet hates me." And he broke down crying. But he couldn't stop running, no. He couldn't let Sesshomaru find him, no.

So he kept running sobbing like some little child on the brink of dying from some horrible demon who liked to eat children. And he didn't plan to stop anytime soon.

Sesshomaru sighed. That was definitely strange. And he didn't plan to just let it pass by him. He wasn't going to spend any time wondering about it, he'd find out himself. He'd ask him brother himself. So he called Rin and Jakken forth, got on Ah and Un, and headed off to find InuYasha. No one was as curious as Sesshomaru, you could say.

-

"Hey Miroku that would be Kouga wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, that's Kouga. What is he doing here?"

Sango looked at Miroku with an eyebrow raised, after he had freaked her out by the kiss thing. "I have no clue. I thought maybe Inuyasha had ran out and found her. So I assumed both of them were talking. When I heard mutt I knew it was him."

Sango sipped her drink again. "So I'm guessing he helped her."

Miroku suddenly slammed both hands on the table knocking the drinks on the table over. And the liquids happen to spill all over Sango and Kirara. "Sango, I just realized. If InuYasha's not with Kagome... And he's not with us... Where is he?"

Sango just glared at him for having it spill all over her. "No clue Miroku..." She narrowed her eyes grabbing a cloth. "You mind cleaning me up? Considering you got this all over me!"

"You can do it yourself, I don't plan to be considered a pervert anymore."

Sango began laughing for a second. "You're kidding me right! You not be a pervert anymore? That's a laugh. I'll believe it when I see it..."

Miroku leaned closer and smiled. "Well you'll have to look closely then." And he bent down to capture her lips with his own.

Sango blinked. She was completely frozen. She didn't feel the need to swat him this time. For some reason all her senses were down, she just let him take over her. Her face went bright red and Kirara just curiously looked up at the two, while Sango was fighting with herself. "You can't give in… He's a pervert..." She just laughed to herself. "I already did..."

Sango pushed back against his lips closing her eyes, never expecting it to come like this.

Miroku smiled and pulled away. "So you do like me, eh?" He said in a smirking way, but then just gave her a hug. And he didn't try anything more than that.

Inu Kaiba: Another chapter up in two days, as the plot thickens... InuYasha may be OOC but what did you do the last time you had too many problems and ran into someone who'd make that burden harder so yeah... Sorry if he's OOC and all, I just... In the end you guys realize, this'll be an InuKag right? Eh, Roxyfoxy's still at the cottage, hope she's having fun, and another update on Thursday. Bye now!

P.S. AS Roxyfoxy says... **_R&R _**

-Inu Kaiba & RoxyFoxy


	5. You're Tormented Behind Your Back

**_General Author's Note: This story is written by Inu Kaiba and Roxyfoxy, a joint project. All reviews are for both, so you'll know. Please visit her profile and read her works also! The link is in my profile._**

Inu Kaiba: I'm remembering. I don;t have short term memory for author's notes so yay!

"Kouga I know he's a jerk. But telling myself that isn't going to do anything." Kagome looked up at the stars and felt Kouga pull her in closer enough to place her head on his shoulder. She didn't mind, actually she could have cared less.

Kouga looked at her feeling sorry that she was stuck with a mutt who treated her with disrespect. "I know Kagome. I can't change your mind, but he is an ass." Kagome nodded depressed, thinking of him for a moment and sighing again.

"Kouga you're nice and I'm grateful for that. There's things I just have to work out. Maybe it would have been better if I never came through that well..."

Kouga narrowed his eyes and grabbed her again. "Aw come on Kagome if you didn't you wouldn't have met me, and other people that care for you."

Kagome looked up and laughed at herself. "You're right. He is a jerk...I'd bend over backwards for him and he doesn't realize it."

"Inuyasha means nothing to me, if I don't mean anything to him." Kagome became bitter, trying to push away all the feelings and thoughts she had for him. She basically remembered him and Kikyo and she felt them slowly slip away.

Kouga just looked at her and smiled sweetly… "Kagome he doesn't deserve you." He placed his arms around her for comfort, and slowly grinned forcing his lips against hers thinking it was the right moment to.

Kagome's eyes just widened and she placed her hands against his chest. "Listen Kouga let's get something for you to eat shall we" She said feeling like an idiot that she let Kouga slip a move on her.

Kagome just walked in with a downed look on her face, when she noticed Inuyasha wasn't in the hut. "Where the hell could he be? Miroku where's Inuyasha" Kagome demanded placing herself down grabbing something for Kouga to eat.

"We haven't seen him either Kagome, if that's what you're asking." Miroku said.

Kagome dropped down grabbing Kouga something, and looked at Sango and Miroku pitifully. "He hasn't been here at all"

"He was, but he left after Sango and him fought." Miroku told her.

Kagome looked at Sango with her eyebrows raised, amazed that she actually fought with Inuyasha. "Sango you fought with Inuyasha" Sango looked at Kagome hoping she didn't get the impression she ripped him apart. "Kind of. I told Inuyasha it was mean to leave you out there, and he stormed off. I'm sorry. I thought I was helping."

Kagome laughed and shook her head delighted at the thought. "No Sango, you were helping, thank you. Typical he storms off when someone is right about him..."

Kouga just grabbed the soup and placed it to his lips. "If you ask me he's a jerk and treats Kagome and you guys like dirt. I'm surprised you put up with that flea bag."

"He's not as much of a jerk as you think Kouga. You're just jealous... If not jealous, then why do you constantly put him down? It's not like he needs it, he has enough problems as is." Miroku questioned.

Kouga just narrowed his eyes at Miroku, for being such an ass and stating things like that. Kouga just placed his hands behind his head and placed his nose up to the air. "Monk, me jealous! Of that flea bag? Forget it. I actually care for Kagome and you guys. I don't think a guy like him deserves friends at all. But if you want to put up with his abusive nature that's fine. A half breed... Go figure"

"See that's the thing, just because he's a half breed does not make him any worse, or any better. How would you feel if you were called a half breed and tormented when you were little? At least as a demon or human you can go somewhere, there's your own kind around. You have other like you. There are virtually no hanyous out there so he and his own kind are all alone. And so he is tormented for being different. And how do you know he hates Kagome? After the way he's been treated and beaten, I'm surprised he has a shred of respect for any human or demon. And everyone deserves a friend, jackass. InuYasha more than anyone after the way he was treated." Miroku finished angrily. If InuYasha wasn't here, he didn't deserve to be talked badly about. And so he continued with his rant.

"Kouga, if you think InuYasha is horrid, you're wrong. If anyone is abusive, it's you. You may not hit with your hands, but you do damage with your words. You're insulting a man that did you no wrong. And you continue to insult a man others respect. He helps people. You insult him, and don't even help humans. InuYasha helps out of the goodness of his heart. If I were asked to judge who was kinder I would say InuYasha by far." He cleared his throat and continued finishing up his little speech for his poor best friend.

"I cannot say he does no wrong. He may be abusive, but what do you expect from someone who was abused at an early age? But you have no excuse for acting like a jerk."

Kouga just laughed with his head held high. "Inuyasha is a mutt. He treats Kagome badly. Calling her a shard detector and Kikyo… I'm sure she enjoys that. How can someone care for a guy who runs after some dead girl, and mistake Kagome for her? I have a right to act mean against him. After all he hated me ever since I came near Kagome. Kagome deserves more respect than being called a jewel detector."

"In one ear and out the other eh Kouga? You disgust me." Miroku said turning away. "InuYasha is not a dog, and he should not be treated like one. He's a good person, he's just been abused way too many times."

"Feh I could care less. The last thing I want to do is start a fight. I just want Kagome to feel better, and he's a part of the problem."

Kagome just looked at Kouga, knowing he had big heart just didn't know exactly how to use it. Kagome placed her hand and on his and looked at him wishing he'd stop. "Thanks Kouga, for sticking up for me but it's not needed."

"Well I can't make you do it, but perhaps Kagome can. I want you to apologize for insulting InuYasha all the time. And no matter who gets Kagome, you will not interfere. I've heard of a lovely lady in your tribe named Ayame, perhaps you could seek her out if Kagome chooses another." Miroku said, hoping Kouga wouldn't realize he was hinting that InuYasha would most likely be with Kagome.

Kouga huffed and looked down on the ground, knowing it was him time to leave. "Well I just want Kagome to be happy that's all. By the looks of it she isn't happy with Inuyasha. I could be wrong. But it's the best that I leave and head back. So Kagome take care of yourself, and know I'll always be around when you need me." Kouga just waved off and smiled. "C'ya..." and he trailed off leaving dust behind.

"If anyone tells me I said wrong, I was only sticking up for my best friend InuYasha... Who treated me quite well. And if he wasn't there to defend himself, I had to stand up for him. No matter what he's done to Kagome, he doesn't deserve to be insulted behind his back. Besides, you and Kouga don't know the half of it, Kagome."

Kagome looked down partly ashamed as she had bashed Inuyasha with Kouga. She just felt every upset and didn't mean to say anything mean. "Look Miroku. I didn't mean to. The last thing I wanted to do was bash him. But I did. I care for Inuyasha just that, when he left me there I felt I'm worth nothing to him."

"And how many times have you done that to him? He might not be injured enough to not be able to move... But you just go off home all the time, how must he feel" Miroku questioned. It was as if he was the only one left to stand up for InuYasha.

Kagome looked down at the floor and sighed softly. "I know you guys are right. There's just been a lot on my mind about him. I feel bad to be honest, for treating him poorly. There's things I need to work out between me and him." Sango just looked at her and gave a light smile, rubbing her back in comfort.

"So where is he, then?" Miroku asked.

Kagome sighed and stood up. "Well guys I'm going to take a little walk. I'll be back soon." In a hurry Kagome flew out the door, into the summer night and headed down the path.

Sango sighed and looked at Miroku. "Well those two have al ot in common. They both storm out when someone is right..."

Miroku laughed. "It's more a matter of frustration, and a need to just get away and be alone."

Sango nodded and had the face of worry. "Knowing Kagome she's searching for Inuyasha, isn't she" Sango looked down grabbing Kirara for comfort and petted her calmly.

Miroku sighed. "Somehow, deep down..."

"...I have a feeling that he's no where near us..."

Inu Kaiba: RoxyFoxy is back from the cottage/cabin, and had a great time. n.n Now we can write out the next bits. Yay. She had this funny story where her cousin tried to feed his aunt a booger and she wouldn't eat it so he threw a temper tantrum. He's only two, but she tells me it was hilarious. Will update on Saturday!

RoxyFoxy: Had a great time at the cottage. **_RR_**

**_P.S.: Thanks for helping us reach 10,000 words. You lovely reviewers, let's see if we can reach the 20 review mark, because we deserve it. Just kidding..._**


	6. The Truth Is Right Before Your Eyes

**_General Author's Note: This story is written by Inu Kaiba and Roxyfoxy, a joint project. All reviews are for both, so you'll know. Please visit her profile and read her works also! The link is in my profile._**

Inu Kaiba: Whoops, I almost forgot the author's note. Had to come back and re-add it.

Sesshomaru was following his brother on Ah and Un, his brother hadn't noticed them from the sky, but of course that was to be suspected. Sesshomaru was waiting until his brother got lulled into a false sense of security and stopped running. Then he would come down and carry him off with him.

Rin looked at Inuyasha then looked back at Sesshomaru and tugged on Sesshomaru's kimono. "Sesshomaru-sama, is that your brother?"

"Yes it is, Rin. He's my brother, and we're following him so I can talk to him when he stops."

-

Kagome just walked down the path, in a hurried search to find Inuyasha. Her eyes just looked up to the stars and looked back straight ahead, not even knowing where she was exactly going. "Inuyasha...! Inuyasha..." Kagome screamed with hands over her mouth waiting for a verbal response, or a mean comment but nothing. "He's not coming back...is he?"

-

"How much longer will we be?" Rin said. "I'm so bored, Sesshomaru-Sama..."

"I think he's stopping now Rin."

"Really?" Rin practically squealed. "Yay!" She would have jumped for joy if not for the fact that she was on Ah and Un.

"There. He's stopped." Sesshomaru smiled, but unfortunately it looked a lot more like a smirk.

"Go figure why would he want to come back? After the way I've treated him...it's not just my fault I feel like this. Calling me a wench, shard detector, Kikyo. Where the hell does he get the nerve? I wish I never cared about him! It would be easier on me...The fact is… I do..." Kagome found herself near the edge of a lake and just sat there for a moment, gathering her thoughts seeing Inuyasha's face hidden in the water. She just grabbed a rock and furiously threw it in, ruining it. "Kouga cares for me, but no I want Inuyasha to care for me like that. He barely is ever nice to me. When I'm nice to him he pushes me away. I shouldn't care… But look I'm running off to find him anyways! I have to find him and talk to him; it's the only way this will get better."

To InuYasha it all happened in a split second. He was sure Sesshomaru wasn't following him, but when the lighting bolt streaked the clear night sky, he screamed. He couldn't protect himself really, not without others to help him! He didn't even have Kagome, and what if he got injured? He would surely die; the score was three to one.

But in a second, before he even could finish screaming, Sesshomaru had stepped down from Ah and Un, and grabbed his wrist.

Now it was time for InuYasha to act like a 2 year old. "LEMME GOOOOOOOO!"

Sesshomaru grabbed his other wrist, rendering InuYasha un-able to grab the Tetsusaiga. Hell, he'd never had a chance, it all happened way too fast. "I don't want to die, damn you. Let go! I'll bite you..."

This went on for a while and Sesshomaru stood there as InuYasha tried to scream, bite and kick his way out of the situation.

After a while, InuYasha ran out of steam. "Are you going to kill me now?" he asked. "Or are you going to torture me and kill me later?"

"Be sensible, InuYasha." his brother said. "I have no plans to kill me, not unless you try first."

InuYasha snarled. "Then what the fuck are you here for?"

All of a sudden, InuYasha realized. 'I wanted to die, right? So, this could be an easy way to make it work. And it would make sense too.'

"Well, whatever you're here for, it's time for a change of plans. When you walk away, you walk away with me lying dead here."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Are we not family?"

"...We are family." InuYasha said staring at his brother with the look that said 'what the fuck'.

"Why would I see the need to kill you if you are family?"

"You've tried before."

"That was only for Tetsusaiga."

"Then you came to take the sword?"

"I have no use for it now."

InuYasha stared at his brother as if he had two heads. "Then what the fuck do you want?"

Sesshomaru was frustrated enough. So he grabbed InuYasha, threw him on Ah and Un, and pressed down hard on a particular spot on his neck. InuYasha had started to yell at him, but all went quiet as he slipped into unconscious-ness.

-

Kagome had been traveling for a while and her legs were already tired. She had more bruises, cuts then she ever did before. She just looked around only hearing crows cackling and leaves rustling in the wind. "Damn this is pointless! I knew it would be a waste of time...but why did I do it? I have no clue… How stupid can I be! Out here with no protection, no food and searching for Inuyasha? Kagome how could you be so stupid?" she asked herself.

She just sighed turning around, and walking straight back to the hut. "Useless. I just wasted my time looking for him. If he wants to come back he can..." Kagome softly sighed looking back just in case she caught a glimpse of him but nothing but shadows.

"Kagome!" Miroku said pulling open the bamboo door flap. "Come back in now! You're going to catch cold, or get attacked by a demon."

Kagome just lifted her head up at the sound of Miroku worried, that made her form a little bit of a smile. She really didn't care if she did get a cold or anything, she just knew it was useless to even go after him in the first place. "I'm coming! Don't worry about me!" Kagome chimed trying to sound like herself, but instead it came out completely fake.

Miroku nodded. "Ok. I'll get Kaede to make you a bowl of soup." Miroku went back inside, the bamboo door flap swinging in the breeze.

Kagome smiled to herself, how nice and thoughtful her friends were. She didn't expect anything more or anything less out of them, but she expected a little more from the half demon. Kagome sat outside against the side of the hut and chimed again. "Ok thanks." She said with her head resting on her knees, trying to get some fresh air and clear her head so she wouldn't have to bring her problems to them.

She hated when people knew what was a matter with her, or people getting involved even if they were concerned friends she just didn't want to hear that Inuyasha feels like this because of her… She just didn't want to hear his name at all.

Miroku came outside and brought her a bowl of soup. "Did you find InuYasha?" he asked.

Kagome softly sighed. She didn't know whether to even answer him or not. She just looked at him with her brown eyes looking at him sadly, and looked back down with fake smile. "Oh Inuyasha..."

"I'll take that as a no." Miroku pulled the door flap open and yelled inside. "HEY SANGO! I THINK MY SNEAKY FEELING IS RIGHT!"

Kagome lowered her head down the minute she heard Miroku yell that. "Knowing them they are going to make me talk about how I feel right now." Kagome just slowly inside with a gruesome look on her face.

Miroku sighed. "I'm really worried now." He told Sango.

Sango just quietly whispered back. "Ya I know. Kagome seems beat over Inuyasha. Considering she just went to find him..."

Miroku nodded. "He's nowhere in the vicinity, I know that for sure now."

"He's run away."

Sango looked back whispering gently in his ear, trying to make in less noticeable to Kagome. "Kagome would be heart broken if she found that out."

Miroku nodded. "But she has to know."

Kagome just quietly sat down with a fake smile grabbing a bowl of soup, barely even saying a word.

"You're right." Sango said sadly

Miroku gulped. "Here goes nothing..." he said to Sango.

"Kagome...?"

Kagome placed the bowl to her lip and blinked for a moment, letting out a sigh as though she knew what was coming. "Yes...?" She said without her cheery voice.

"Kagome... I have a bad feeling that InuYasha is nowhere nearby. And if that's correct..."

"Then I wouldn't expect to see him anytime soon..."

"It's possible we might never see him again..."

-

Inu Kaiba: Terribly sorry for not updating sooner, but here you have it n.n

As RoxyFoxy would say if I could talk to her, which I can't since it is 10:43 A.M. and normal people are in school at this time, except that I'm sick so it doesn't count: R+R


	7. Blinded By Lies And So Close To The Trut...

_**General Author's Note: This story is written by Inu Kaiba and Roxyfoxy, a joint project. All reviews are for both, so you'll know. Please visit her profile and read her works also! The link is in my profile.**_

Inu Kaiba: I gotta stop forgetting this.

Kagome dropped her bowl for a moment, almost in some kind of surprise. She didn't realize it had gotten all over her but at that point she didn't care. She softly sighed looking at everyone pitifully, the girl who always full of cheer wasn't anymore.

"I know Inuyasha's gone..."

"But I didn't think...he wouldn't come back..."

Miroku sighed. "Kagome if he ran away... Alone... Who knows what could happen? He could die and we'd never know. We just have to hope while we find the rest of the Shikon shards that we'll chance upon him."

"Naraku has ¾ of it and we only have a few shards right?" Miroku sighed again. "There has to be a few shards left."

Kagome looked at Miroku almost like she was ready to cry. She just stood up and looked at everyone. "If you need me I'll be outside." With that Kagome rushed on placing her head against the hut, smothering herself with her hands.

Miroku sighed. "I knew it..."

He went outside. "Kagome, I've just come to tell you we're starting a quest for the rest of the Shikon shards tomorrow. And we're not coming back until we have the last of them."

Kagome tried wiping the visible tears on her face, trying to lie to herself and everyone else that she was happy. "Why should I come? All I am is a shard detector... Remember?"

Miroku didn't look happy at all. "NO YOU'RE NOT!" he snapped at her. Then he sighed and lowered his face in his hand. "We're doing this so that if InuYasha is around, not in the vicinity but farther out, we could find him. If not, we could at least find Sesshomaru and get him to help us defeat Naraku, when we have the rest of the shards. That is, if we can't find InuYasha."

Kagome looked up and softly sighed. "Well you guys are right. I just feel like some shard detector and I'm sick of it. Even if we find Inuyasha what makes you think he'll be overjoyed to see me?"

"You never know until you find out."

Kagome chuckled a little at Miroku, or the thought of what he said. She just looked at him placing a real smile on her face again. "Miroku can I ask you something...?"

"Yes?" Miroku asked, raising an eyebrow from curiousity

Kagome laughed and shook her head. "No, that would be stupid to ask you that..."

"What is it Kagome?" he asked again, leaning over a bit.

Kagome looked down. She was already feeling like a little school girl, and she was afraid she was setting herself up to let herself smash into pieces. She clearly wiped the smile off of her face, getting a little more serious. "Do you think… Inuyasha... Likes me?"

"Yes, I think he does. So don't worry about it."

Kagome sighed feeling her cheeks burn red, feeling stupid that she ever would ask a question like that.

"Well I feel bad… It's my fault he left… Hopefully everything will go alright..." Kagome leapt up from where she was sitting trying to wipe the remainder of tears that were still in the corner of her eyes.

"Your right, if we're all lucky, everything will go well."

Kagome placed a smile on her face and headed back in, with more confidence and happiness because of Miroku. She lightly hugged him, she had never felt this overjoyed before.

Sango just looked up at the two and smiled greatly at Miroku. He may be an ass, but she knew he was good at cheering up girls when they needed to be cheered up.

"Kagome, I think it's best if we sleep now. Tomorrow is a busy day if we're starting on our quest. However if you want to go quickly back and tell your mother you won' be back for a long while, that's okay."

Kagome gave a brief smile and nodded. "Yea I might as well. My mother worries enough as it is. I think I'll be sleeping in my era tonight. After all, I need time to myself. I promise I'll be leaving when it's morning. I need time to prepare and get some things for me and you guys. So I should be leaving now."

"Alright!" Miroku said smiling. "You take care now." Then he handed over her backpack making sure to get a quick rub of her ass before darting away laughing.

Kagome's eyes opened wide hearing him chuckling, while she could hear Sango screaming in his ear which was good enough. "I'm glad Sango has him handled. I think I should sleep better tonight. It's going to be different sleeping on my own bed, but it's better then nothing." Kagome thought staring into the well. With that, she jumped in.

Kagome slowly walked into the house, noticing the only person who was awake was Sota, getting himself a midnight snack. "Kagome you're home… I thought you were going to stay longer with Inuyasha?" Kagome laughed and shook her head. "Nah. I'm just sleeping here for tonight and leaving tomorrow." Sota nodded. "Well make sure you tell mom tomorrow, if I haven't left yet."

Sota nodded. "Good night sis." Kagome smiled and tiredly flew into the bed.

"Well hopefully tomorrow will be better. I'll bring something for them and Inuyasha just in case. Inuyasha you don't understand how much I care and worry about you, and how I much I hate it." With that, Kagome slowly shut her eyes falling asleep.

The next day-

InuYasha opened his eyes. He was about to say good morning Kagome. But all he got out was. "Good morning K.."

InuYasha stared at his brother. "Where the fuck am I?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "I have questions to ask you now." 'My lord, this will be frustrating...' he thought, and just the thought made him want to bang his head on the tree.

"InuYasha, where's your group of friends...?"

InuYasha ceased his incessant complaining and question asking and spoke quietly. "I ran away from them..."

"Why?" his brother asked. And InuYasha knew he was genuinely interested.

Before he knew it, he'd poured his heart out, and told his brother how he felt about the whole thing, explaining every little detail of his story.

Sesshomaru listened to the whole thing, then stated his own opinion. "You do realize you just told me everything you feel about Kagome and all."

InuYasha's eyes widened in realization that what his brother said was true. "Shit..."

He gulped and his movements became shaky and he stuttered quite a bit. "A...a.a..re you g...g..going to t..t..tell Ka..go..go..me?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "No, I have no plans to. And I want to propose something."

He leaned over a bit and rested his hands on his knees. "Would you like to join us? That is, Jakken and Rin and I. I wouldn't mind having you around, though we would have to swear not to kill one another in our sleep and..."

InuYasha had fallen over in faint shock. Sesshomaru groaned. "InuYasha, yes or no?"

"Y...yeah... Are you sure you're not going to kill me?" he asked. "I'm not going to have any need." His brother said smiling. "Without father around, we could do to act a bit more friendly anyway."

Kagome woke up early, stumbling placing everything in a bag and quickly heading out to the well. "Hopefully this time I'm not late."

Kagome felt something tug at her covers gently, pushing to wake her up thinking, it had been who she thought it was. "Kagome get up! It's noon already!" Kagome shook her head; her hair all over the place. Kagome swiftly grabbed a book beside her and hit whoever was shaking her, hard.

"Oh, so now you come for me! Figures. That's just like you… I worry about you all the time and now you come and get me after you left me there? Damn you Inuyasha!"

He flew to the ground, with an eyebrow raised moaning from the pain of the book against his hard head. "Kagome, I'm not Inuyasha!"

Kagome rubbed her eyes and clearly saw her brother laying against the ground with a huge bruise near his head, and his forehead.

Kagome just nervously laughed, feeling like the biggest idiot in the world and the fact, she said she cared for Inuyasha to her brother, and mistaken him for him. "I'm such an idiot! Sota… Don't you say a damn word..."

Kagome took one finger against her neck, making it look like she was going to slit her throat. "That's was is going to happen if you open your mouth understand? To anyone, and especially Inuyasha. Got that?"

Sota just swallowed and nodded. "Yea I got that..." Kagome stood up with a crazy smile. "Good...Now I'm going back..." Kagome said throwing more stuff in her bag to bring with her while she quickly sped off to the well.

Miroku tapped his staff against the well. "You know what would be cool, Sango? If we could go through this well! I wonder if they practice Buddhism in Kagome's time...?"

The little rings on his staff jingled as he shook it around excitedly, like a Buddhist crazy monk, ready to leap at the next change to hug a statue of Buddha.

Sango shook her head and rolled her eyes, looking at him like some dumb idiot. "Yea, and there's demon exterminators in Kagome's time too."

Miroku looked at her and grinned. "Really! Cool. Maybe you'll meet your descendants descendants descendants there!"

Sango sighed staring at him, as though she pitied him for being so stupid, so naïve that he actually didn't understand the term of "Sarcasm"

Sango shook her head, " Great... I'm in love with... AN IDIOT!" Sango placed her hands gently on his shoulder and gave a fake, annoyed grin. "Well why don't you go there and see what you can find Miroku..."

Miroku threw his staff at a tree and watched it stick there, and then he walked over and sat beneath the tree beside his staff, and began his monk mantra-thing. "You see Sango, we can't get through the well, and we don't have the same thing InuYasha and Kagome do. Now then, if Kagome is going to take this long I will begin my mantra."

Miroku began to speak in a low voice. "Sango is the best, Sango is the best..." Then he looked at Sango, thought better and chose something else. "I must find Shikon Jewel Shards, I must find Shikon Jewel Shards..."

Sango just gave an out of control laugh, like she was losing it. 'Look what you like Sango. A big blistering, dumb, annoying, stupid, slow, perverted ass monk...Who does nothing but grab you, touch you… Yet cares for you, pleases you…Would do anything for you...'

Sango shook her head. "What the hell am I thinking? He's a complete idiot!" Sango just smiled attempting to push him down the well.

Miroku snapped his eyes open. "I SAID LET ME MEDITATE GODDAMMIT SANGO!" Then he cleared his throat and continued, this time speaking calmly. "If you have any shred of respect for me at all, you'll let me meditate and speak to Buddha!" And with that he plunked back down in the grass beside his staff and began to meditate again this time choosing an evil mantra to spite Sango. "I will respect Buddhism. I will respect Buddhism and Miroku. I will respect Buddhism and Miroku. I will respe..."

Kagome finally popped out of the well, with her hands full of food lifting herself up and falling against the lush green grass.

"Finally." Kagome said to herself seeing Miroku down near the well and Sango beside him, throwing her bags over the ledge, scanning the beautiful violet sky and the birds that were chirping loudly in the distance.

Sango just shook her head, and saw Kagome calmly sighing on her side gathering free air. Sango nudged Miroku hard in the ribs while he had the most angered look planted on his face. "Miroku, Kagome's here! Will you stop that?"

Kagome blinked for a moment while she looked straight at Sango for moment for guidance, because she was completely lost. "Just don't ask..."

Kagome smiled for a moment, glad she was with her friends but still no sign of Inuyasha. "He was never so mean and an ass like that before. Well the attitude... But leaving me there?" Kagome began to get mad and she shook her head, worrying about everything.

Miroku finally stopped chanting after at least ten more minutes. "I feel much better!" he said and smiled. Then he looked over at Kagome and noticed the sad pained expression on her face. "Is something wrong?" he asked. He turned to Sango. "Did something happen?" When no answer was heard he spoke again. "Something happened, didn't it?"

Kagome just looked back at him. "Well it doesn't matter."

Kagome grabbed another bag and threw it to Miroku, "Here this is yours." Kagome held the remaining bag in her lap and softly sighed looking up at the sky, and back to them.

"Well..." Miroku said and sighed sadly. "Shall we start on our q..."

All of a sudden he jumped up and threw himself in front of Kagome. "GET BACK KAGOME!" he screamed.

Kagome blinked for a moment, feeling herself getting knocked off her feet.

"Lady Kagome, It's a demon. We'll have to fight it by ourselves, without InuYasha. Where is the jewel shard?"

Kagome blankly looked down, and cringed at the thought. "The jewel shards? Well umm..."

"Hurry Lady Kagome! We can kill it faster if we know where it is!"

Miroku ran at the demon throwing his staff into it's humongous stomach. It was a ghastly demon, orange red in colour, with gray-ish horns on it's head and a swaddle of cloth wrapped around it's waist. It's eyes were a yellow golden and it roared in anger as Miroku hit it with his staff, the bristles on the black beard on his chin standing on end, while he roared in pain and agony, covering its face with it's hands.

Kagome just screamed for a moment and looked at Miroku. "I don't have them! I forgot!"

"KAGOME NOT THE JEWEL SHARDS!" He smacked his head on a nearby tree a few times while the demon looked on in confusion. "Where are the Jewel Shards in the god forsaken demon!"

Kagome just looked hard trying to think hard, and trying to erase everything that was bothering her. "I'm trying! It's hard when you have a million things to think about!" Kagome screamed scanning the evil demon over finally targeting the single shard.

"It's in the back!" Kagome screamed with alarm with it almost swiping her, leaving her shaking now with fear. 'Inuyasha I need you here right now!' She thought trembling knowing at this point he'd grab her and place her to safety.

Miroku nodded and yelled at her once again. "KAGOME, GO GET YOUR BOW AND ARROWS, YOU'LL PROBABLY DEFEAT IT EASIER THAN WE CAN! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF UNTIL YOU COME BACK!"

Kagome nodded fleeing from the battle with her head in the clouds. "I will. Maybe if Inuyasha was here we wouldn't be in this mess!" Kagome thought distancing herself further and further from the noise and the craziness of the fight. "Wait… What am I thinking? I need to prove to myself I can do things on my own without him. Feh, who needs him. After all he chose to leave us. So when something happens he'll feel bad enough."

Meanwhile, Miroku was trying to fend off the monster while Sango looked around for her Hiraikotsu which she had conveniently misplaced.

"HOW COULD YOU LOSE YOUR WEAPON AT A TIME LIKE THIS!" he screamed at her while smacking the monster over the head with his staff.

Sango looked around frantically, knowing she always had that thing in her hands and never out of her sight. "I don't know! When I find it I'll put it to good use!" Sango glared at him giving him bad attitude.

Miroku threw one of his scrolls at the demon and nearly screamed in frustration. "I should be smacking you with this!"

Miroku was yelling his head off, and it was obvious the demon wasn't doing more damage than it could have because it was amused by their antics. "WHY AREN'T YOU TRYING TO FIND IT?"

Sango looked around, feeling like a complete idiot for misplacing such an important thing. "Damn it! Well I can't find it and I can only hold it off with some weapons until Kagome gets back!" Sango screamed back grabbing her sword out.

Miroku smacked the ogre-like demon over the head with his staff. "Dammit, why won't this demon die?"

Kagome just ran back through all the forest, heading back to the hut where she left her bow and arrows lying inside, awaiting for her to use them. "I feel like I'm running to get them for no reason!" Kagome cried to herself pacing herself a little bit more until she finally reached the doorway.

Kagome felt the bitter cold wind blowing against her, while she finally came into the dark hut that was lit by only a couple of candles; that were slowly dying.

"Damn I can't see a damn thing in here!" Kagome whined, seeing the shadowy outline of the bow and arrows reaching for them.

"So is this where they stay?" Sesshomaru asked curiously, tossing his hair over his shoulder.

"Y...yeah..." InuYasha replied. "Alright, I'll take care of this." Sesshomaru said pulling back the bamboo door cover.

"...You're not going to kill them are you?"

"No I'm going to give them flowers! Why shouldn't I kill them?"

"But they're my friends!"

"Fine, then what the hell are we doing here?" His brother said. "You deserve to be slapped. How can I have an idiot like you for a brother?"

Sesshomaru slapped his brother light enough, but considering the strength of Sesshomaru that slap had the power to permanently give a regular human spine damage. Needless to say, InuYasha was blown back and he slammed into a tree, losing consciousness quite fast.

Sesshomaru just grabbed him wordlessly and threw him on Ah and Un's back. "Jakken, let's go." "Right Master Sesshomaru-Sama." Five minutes later, they still hadn't taken off.

"... Jakken what the hell is taking you so long?" Sesshomaru asked.

Jakken was staring into space at something. Sesshomaru looked over at where Jakken was looking and finding nothing particularly interesting he kicked the servant, wanting nothing more than to get a move on.

That was when the arrow whizzed past Sesshomaru's head.

Kagome nervously heard the startling noise, and it wasn't some ordinary noise either. It was one that got her heart thumping, trying to escape from her chest. "What was that!" Kagome worriedly whispered to herself, knocking over one of the candles without realizing it.

She quickly grasped the bow and arrows in her hands. As nervous as she was, she slowly stepped outside into the bitter cold searching for the target, the threat that was making the noises.

"Ok Kagome. Your fine as long as you have these..." Kagome thought feeling the beads of sweat dripping down her forehead.

She swiftly felt her knees caving in, knowing shadows and the night made things worse than it was. She couldn't rely on taste or smell like Inuyasha had that was a true gift, she had to do it based on her instincts. And for humans in the feudal era, they were doomed to die.

"There it is..." Kagome muttered seeing the shadow that lay against the tree, moaning angrily seeing an outline of fur and ears that indicated it was for sure it was a demon. Kagome pulled back the string from the bow, feeling herself being pulled back a couple of feet from the power of the arrow unleashing itself from its original place.

Purplish lights lit up the sky, as the arrow left the bow, darting towards the demon hoping her aim was dead on.

"What on earth...?" Sesshomaru had a hunch that he and his brother had been overheard by InuYasha's little friends. "Jakken get on Ah and Un with InuYasha and Rin and go." His eyes narrowed. "Now."

"But Master Sesshomaru what about y..."

"I will be fine. Now go!"

Jakken gulped and hopped onto Ah and Un grabbing the reins. "Go!" he cried.

Right at that moment, Sesshomaru stepped out of the bushes right in front of Kagome's path. "Need something, wench?"

Kagome's full thoughts were shatted, by the sound of Sesshomaru's voice, noticing her arrow stabbed into the tree, just touching his cheek enough, that it showed a small scar. She hated the sight of him, and knew she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"How about you leave me alone!" Kagome screamed. But instead, she screamed out of fear than strength.

"You're scared wench. The tone says it all. And if you didn't want anything, what has dared you to shoot me out of the blue so boldly?"

Kagome felt her nerves and her inner fears rising inside of her, that was written all over her face. She had her bows and arrows, but what made her feel afraid, when she had everything she needed to defend herself…

Kagome just bit down on her lip, enough to draw blood to the surface. She didn't know how to reply to his damned comment, but she just swallowed taking another look at him and grabbing another arrow to show him she meant bussiness. "I'm not scared of you and I never will be... The only reason I shot my arrow was in case of any other demons... Too bad it didn't hit you..." Kagome tried throwing couragous attitude in her voice, but failed miserably. "At the least, you'll have a scar to remember me by." She added in, hoping to anger him even more.

Sesshomaru laughed. "It would never have hit me. And even though it will scar for now, it will heal. All demons have the power to heal, but you're simply too stupid to know that. I know you're upset since you lost the hanyou wench. And it's too bad you're intent on being such a bitch since I know where he is." Sesshomaru said, with a smirk that was all to visible.

Kagome felt his words hit her, leaving her wounded. Her eyes opened wider when she saw the expression on his face, and him knowing where his brother was made her feel sicker and weaker by the second. "He's a liar.. He doesn't know where he is… He's just trying to play head games.." Kagome told herself, trying not to make herself to believe it.

Kagome just pulled the string back on the bow, narrowing her eyes to make the perfect target. "You're a liar...!" Kagome screamed, while the arrow hurled towards him at a heart wrenching speed.

Sesshomaru just ducked easily dodging the arrow. "I may be your enemy but have I ever lied to you?"

Kagome just bit down harder, trying not to believe him, but deep down in her heart she could feel herself believing every word. Kagome just looked around weakly, ready to grab another arrow when she realized she had only one left, it alarmed her. "Why would he be with you! Answer me that, before I shoot you! I promise you this time I won't miss..." Kagome bluffed holding the arrow in the spot, using it as a simple threat.

"Because it's easier to trust your brother than a lying using bitch." Sesshomaru spat.

Sesshomaru laughed. "And I also doubt you would use that arrow. You can barely protect yourself as it is. Without my brother you're nothing. He still wishes Kikyou was alive. Not just for her beauty and power. But because she was loyal to him, and she wasn't a lying cheating using bitch."

Kagome's eyes widened, proving he could see right through all her attempts, and all her bluffs. She didn't expect him to see through her, and yet she dropped her bow down towards the ground glaring at him hatefully for his comment… especially the part about Kikyou. "You know nothing about Kikyou and him! I care for Inuyasha, and will always be there for him! So don't act like you know everything!"

"Did you think I really wanted to come here...by choice! So I could get hurt! Just show me Inuyasha now!" She demanded gathering her guts, stubbornly closing in on him with the bow and arrow still in hand.

"InuYasha's probably far away by now." he smirked. "Unless you run at 100 miles per hour, there's a slim to nothing chance you'll catch up to him. And I know a hell of a lot more than you think. Considering I got the story right from InuYasha himself. And I know exactly how he feels about you. And from his stories... Honestly, I believe you wouldn't do a very good job at being his wife."

"Because you use him. You lie to him. You cheat on him. You should lose him."

Kagome just felt all her surroundings, everything closing in on her. She felt at that moment useless, and weak but yet refrained herself to falling to her knees in defeat. "You're an asshole..." She muttering angrily underneath her breath ditching the bows and arrows, knowing they posed as anything but a threat. "I don't cheat on him… And I don't use him... I would never hurt him..."

While Kagome felt it hurt so much to even speak those words after what Inuyasha's brother had told her.

"Never hurt him? What. A. Lie. Every word that comes out of your dirty mouth hurts him."

Kagome looked down, almost believing him that she was like that. She had the look of shame on her face, and he made her feel that way. 'I'm true to Inuyasha. If anything he hurts me. But I let it happen...Why? 'Cause I love him so much… Enough to be foolish.' Kagome thought, choosing silence instead of fighting with her words. She knew it was utterly pointless. He'd find another way to hurt her and bring her down even harder. After all she was human, and he loved the fact that he could toy with her emotions.

"Nothing left to say because you know it's true. If I have anything to say about this, you'd be slaughtered. But my brother won't allow it. He should never have come near someone like you. In parting... Go fuck Kouga you cheating bitch."

Sesshomaru jumped into the air really high and then disappeared into the forest.

The minute he was out of sight, she dropped to her knees. Waiting for the hell and the pain to just stop and allow her to take the heat of it. She felt now it was safe to show her emotions, when nobody was watching. 'He knows nothing! I'm not like that!' Kagome got lost in thought, remembering Inuyasha's reactions to her and Kouga that she didn't consider. 'Am I...?' Kagome thought feeling tears lightly streaming down her cheeks feeling so weak, and foolish.

Inu Kaiba: I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written, even though it was joint written with RoxyFoxy. 12 word pages, 4,500+ words. Well I hope to reach the 20,000 word mark soon. And let's hope we can reach 30 reviews! Amnesiac seems to be more popular than Demon Mauvais. Ah well not much more to say.

RoxyFoxy: R+R

Inu Kaiba: It's funny, she never wants to say more than that XP

Inu Kaiba+RoxyFoxy


	8. The BandAid only Covers the Bullet Hole

_**General Author's Note: This story is written by Inu Kaiba and Roxyfoxy, a joint project. All reviews are for both, so you'll know. Please visit her profile and read her works also! The link is in my profile.**_

At that moment, Miroku and Sango collapsed in the clearing towing a dead Shippou. "He was inside the demon when it exploded." Miroku said. "Let's go Sango. Kagome obviously didn't care about us enough to bother to help us in battle."

Sango looked down disappointed, thinking that Kagome would have likely come rushing back with her bow and arrows but instead… She hadn't returned… She had let them down, and everybody else that left disappoint and shock... And that wasn't like Kagome to let everybody down... Especially in this heat. "You're right Miroku, you're right..." Sango replied placing her hand on his shoulder for strength and support.

Miroku helped Sango to her feet and the two headed off to the hut leaving Kagome with Shippou's dead body and a broken heart.

Sango was already dead in her thoughts, grasping Miroku's free hand to keep herself calm and collected which she could barely do. "Miroku...I'm sorry...This was never like Kagome...I'm sorry this happened." Sango felt apologetic even though it hadn't been her fault. She just hated the fact she felt useless, and the fact one of their friends were gone.

"Sango, it's not your fault. Don't worry about it. Hopefully what we just did will get through to Kagome. But maybe not."

Sango softly sighed, feeling the tears ready to flow, as she grasped his hand harder indicating she was hurting... And hurting badly. "I was a fool to believe her... We all were..." Sango commented turning to his face hoping she'd feel better, but she didn't.

Miroku nodded. "Just forget about it Sango. It'll probably make you feel better if we have a nice warm bath at the hot springs. Is that ok with you?" He smiled a genuine smile at her hoping it might make her feel better.

She knew that smile all too well. For once she didn't feel the need to smack him, at least it brought a smile to her face. "Yea you're right... just don't look too much into it..." Sango commented grasping onto his arm, tightening her grip indicting she meant

everything she said.

Sango looked down again. "I think it's time to do something for Shippo. Then I'll feel a bit better, knowing he's at rest..." Sango managed to say knowing Miroku was good at that, and it kept bothering until it was done.

"Not right now Sango. Kagome needs to have time with him. When we come back from the hot springs; I'll give him a proper burial."

Sango nodded quietly. She felt if something happened to one of her friends… Who wouldn't doubt that something could happen to them now, that Kagome proved what she had done. It wasn't enough to rely on her. She was afraid to trust her again, after all it was her doing one of their friends were gone.

Sango nodded sadly, holding Kirara in the safety of her arms while she lightly purred., however Kirara stopped purring when she sensed the strong sadness from Sango and Miroku. Her tail went down, while she whimpered and gently licked Sango's face showing she understood and cared. Sango laughed for a moment from the touch of Kirara's tongue, and looked at her in thanks before petting her softly. "Thanks Kirara."

Sango looked down and just then she happened to notice a bunch of beautiful red flowers blowing in the wind. Kneeling down, she carefully picked them for the burial.

'I think these flowers are enough for Shippo's burial, and a tribute to him and how he was there for us all. After all, Shippo could have been alive if Kagome came back… But she didn't! It's all her fault! How many more people are we going to lose?' Sango thought to herself, holding the beautiful array of flowers in her palms, while Kirara whined, and rubbed up against Sango's forearm seeing the tears streaming down her red cheeks.

Miroku sighed. "Sango, go put the flowers somewhere so we can go have a long hot bath at the hot springs. And then we can bury Shippou, after Kagome realizes what a bitch she is and that she's let us down. It's like she doesn't even care that she let us down..."

Sango looked at his serious face, and nodded quietly placing the flowers by the edge of the hot spring wishing she could have the burial right now, since it was killing her completely, deep down inside. Kirara just lay down beside her, snuggled up against her which gave Sango a small cheerful smile until it faded. "You're right Miroku. You're right." She repeated to herself dipping her feet into the water, feeling completely crumby for the rest of the time.

Miroku sat by Sango's side, copying her stance to a 'T'. "Just let Kagome realize her mistakes on her own. Why should we have to point out every single little thing out to her?"

Miroku smiled evilly. "Has Kagome ever experienced the loss of a loved one that we know of?"

Sango slid her hand further towards his side, staring down at the ground and then back to his face in worry. "No... Not that I can think of."

Miroku grinned. "No. Why should we be so kind to her in this time of need? If you and I and InuYasha could deal with that kind of thing on our own, so can she."

Sango was able to place another genuine smile on her face, when she heard Miroku give her words of advice that made her feel a lot better and changed her mood in a spilt second. Sango placed her head on his shoulder with a giggle of laughter, while she saw him in her view. "Well we all experience deaths… And for Kagome... Shippo will be one even if it's the first death that'll have to be dealt with. And she'll have to deal with it... Without us."

Miroku nodded sagely. "But Shippou's not a family member to her. She should have to deal with a family member's death on her own."

Sango played around with Miroku's loose strands of hair, curling it around her fingers in a friendly way. "Well still, friend or family. It'll still hurt you regardless, if someone you're close with passes away." She giggled even more noticing his one strand of hair had curled up around her finger and stayed that way, while she plunged herself further into the water taking off her extra layer of clothing.

Miroku jumped into the water half cannon balling, half belly flopping. "Water fight!" he shouted.

_It hurts because deep down I believe we are more than friends..._

Sango's eyes opened wide; partly in embarrassment, and partly in fear. She just felt the water splash her completely, drenching her long brown hair leaving her to feel like a drowned rat and not amused. "You ass!" Sango screamed flying out of the water, and pouncing on top of him while more water splashed all over.

Miroku slapped at the water, splashing as much of it as he could on Sango. "BWAHAHAHA!" he shouted, little anime fangs appearing from his mouth for no apparent reason. "I shall win you whore!"

Sango had a wicked smile on her face, gathering air and submerging underneath the water until Miroku realized she had completely disappeared. 'Two can play that game.' Sango laughed at the thought of it, seeing the lower part of his body and wondering about why he had to brag, and what it was to brag about.

Miroku looked around. "Sango, Sango!" As luck would have it, he tripped over a rock on the bottom of the hot spring and fell face first into the water, plashing it all over the place getting most of it on the side and on Kirara, even a bit on their clothes.

Kirara was not pleased, and growled at him a bit of a hiss included and spat showing her fangs. Then she picked herself up and walked over to a secluded corner where she could watch over the two of them and keep them safe, just in case any monsters decided to play a surprise attack on the two love birds currently splashing around in the warm hot spring.

Sango just laughed harder and harder, while she just grabbed him around the ankle pulling him deeper underneath the water, while she was slowly running out of breath. 'What an idiot. Usually he's never this much fun... without being a pervert that is...'

Miroku gurgled for air, hands grasping at air to try and intoxicate himself in it. But he failed miserably.

Sango suddenly let go, realizing this playful game was going a little overboard. She resurfaced gathering her breath, as though she had never had air before in her life and this was her first time realizing what a godsend it was. 'I never thought it would be fun... Just him and I...' Sango threw herself against the ledge taking a break from the hot water, which was starting to get a bit too hot for her to handle.

This was when Miroku took the opportunity to grab hold of her ankle and pull her down underneath the water, watching her try to intoxicate herself on air as he had tried before.

Sango screamed out of laughter and fear, tasting the water rushing into her mouth and in

her lungs. "Miroku! Stop it!" She screamed delightedly, smacking her hand around in the water finally escaping from him, and out onto the other side of the hot spring. She clearly turned her head back, waiting for him to secretly try to do it again because so far she was enjoying it... And knowing Miroku, when he succeeded at something once he would definitely try it again.

Miroku kicked her in the shin and pulled her down once again. "BEWARE OF CHIBI MIROKU'S ATTACK OF THE NO INTOXICATING AIR!"

Sango laughed higher and louder, feeling her cheeks tighten to the point where she killed from laughter and she begged for it to stop. "Miroku, stop it!" Sango's eyes disappeared slightly each time she smiled, or laughed hard enough. Kirara felt the water splash her even from where she was now, while she just growled at the water touching her nice fur coat, and walked a bit further away.

Miroku grabbed Sango and pulled her out of the water handing her a towel. "I'm sorry to ruin the moment but how much longer do you want to stay here before we go back to Kagome?"

Sango smiled in a daze, looking at him in the most cheerful way possible. "Whenever you want to leave...Doesn't matter to me." Sango laughed, with her cheeks already turning four different shades of red, and moving onto a fifth. Miroku really was a fun person to be around, especially if he wasn't acting all perverted like he normally was.

Miroku smiled. "Well we could sleep here for the night right? And go back in the morning?"

Sango began swaying a little bit, trying to do something else to occupy her and make forget that she was blushing, and that her stomach was tied up in knots. She began lightly biting on her finger in nervousness, and bounced back with a shy looking smile that made Miroku study her more closely then ever before. "Sure, we might as well get some sleep now, and head off tomorrow. I'm pretty much tired… and so is Kirara. But, I'd like to get the burial done before then."

She blinked with a sweetened smile, but only having the affect of an artificial sweetner. "If that isn't too much to ask of you..."

Miroku sighed. "Not tonight Sango. Let's just leave Kagome. We can't get it done at this hour, it'll be pitch black before I'm done digging the hole."

Sango folded her hands in front of her, looking down at the designs on her bright rose colored kimono. "I understand. But what's going to keep me warm? I mean there's no blankets… No..."

Miroku sighed. "Well then I guess body warmth is the only thing that'll keep us warm tonight." He said looking at her with innocent pleading eyes.

She lightly laid herself down against the grass, folding her hand underneath her acting like a pillow, while Kirara ran to her side from her previous corner and snuggled up faithfully beside her. "What are you implying Monk?" Sango beamed her eyes back at him, knowing she only called him a monk when she wasn't exactly being friendly with him."

"...That we sleep with our arms around each other to generate body warmth..." he said closing his eyes and wincing while he waited for her to hit him, or smack him over the head with her boomerang like she normally did when he made any sort of comment that sounded even a little perverted.

Sango just laughed meanly, at Miroku's little comment while she snuggled up against the medium sized Kirara that laid length ways from her side. "Is, that another idea for a twisted embrace?" Sango laughed jokingly, placing her hands underneath the paws of Kirara. "Then again, Kirara has fur… and she's nice and warm..."

"Forget it." Miroku said laying his head on a rock. "I'll just go to sleep on my own."

Sango laid awake with her eyes open in her thoughts, feeling the wind grazing pass them gently, while she was looking at all the bright beautiful stars covering the whole blackened sky. "He better be asleep..." Sango thought after a couple of minutes, crawling closer and closer towards him with an eyebrow raised wondering if he was actually asleep or not.

Sango smiled at how peaceful and how innocent he looked sleeping, and she just adored it. She gently laid in the grass across from him, curiously touching his hair seeing if he actually was in a deep sleep or not. 'Hmm doesn't look like he's awake...' Sango thought to herself, touching him softly one more time until she was completely sure.

She placed herself beside him, raising his arm to go around her waist feeling the warmth of his body that made her stomach twist in more knots than it ever did before. She felt herself sleeping safely with a smile that didn't dare to fade. She grew comfortable, and before she knew it she was sleeping directly beside him.

Miroku's arms tightened around Sango as they slept unaware of what was happening while he was off in dream land. Meanwhile Kirara kept on watching them and staying alert. All of a sudden there was a rustle in the bushes.

In a flash Kirara was up, and in full demon form none the less. She bared her fangs and hissed at the intruder spit flying through the air from the force of her hissing.

Sango's eyes awoken to the sound of Kirara growling, which was loud enough to shake her awake and let her know that something was wrong. She was touched, knowing that Miroku had pulled her closer but she was scared and worried of what was there; she basically felt vulnerable without her boomerang. "Miroku... Get up…Now..." Sango demanded slowly sneaking over towards the bush, in her combat mode live and ready.

Miroku opened one eye and then the other. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked, startled.

Kagome pushed through the bushes and finally felt she was out of the forest and the shrubs, and a brief sense of relief seemed to wash over her. "Finally I'm out of all that." She muttered to herself still mad about Inuyasha and she couldn't get that off her mind.

"Inuyasha that asshole had to leave me! Damn him! I hate his guts!" She told herself again and again while Sango held her weapon tight in her hand and Miroku stood beside her, both of them waiting to see whatever was on the other side. "Now Miroku." She muttered down on one knee ready to release her boomerang.

Sango smiled at the thought of her weapon connecting with the demon's head and passing right through it and slicing the damned demon's head off, and threw it into the air, hurling it towards Kagome's direction.

Miroku threw his staff towards where he and Sango were fighting the evil demon. "Come out, come out wherever you are..." he said, sounding in ways like a man attempting to find his cat.

Miroku smiled when his hand closed around something solid and he began whacking it with his staff as hard as he could, even plastering a few scrolls on the body of what he thought was the demon. "I sure hope you have a jewel shard..."

Kagome placed her hands to her side, feeling her body become intensely painful, almost like she was surrounded by fire. "Guys stop it!" She screamed out at the top of her lungs, scaring away the murderous black crows that rested in the dead trees and hearing her voice echo.

Miroku and Sango however, were oblivious to her cries and continued to whack away at the poor girl whom they thought was a demon until she completely stopped moving.

"I'm such an idiot. I wasted all my arrows on Sesshomaru and none of them hit him. Worst of all Inuyasha still hasn't returned. And now..." Kagome thought feeling herself becoming light heading, and the surroundings around her became blurrier by the second. She could only make out colors and forms of objects but nothing more...

She fell to her knees instantly. Her body lifelessly smacked against the ground, with her eyes closed and her body numb and limp. Sango just blinked holding her weapon of choice tightly in her hands, and blinking for a moment noticing what they had beaten into the ground.

"Monk… I don't think that's any demon..." She muttered pointing at the girl wearing the unusual clothing that laid against the tall field of grass.

Miroku sighed shaking his head. "You mean to be telling me we've been beating Kagome to death and plastering her with demon scrolls...?"

He shifted his position to a slouch staring at the floor. "If InuYasha were here right now... he would kill us... But he'll hunt us down if we don't patch her up, because he'll smell her blood. Sango, go check Kagome's bag and get her first aid kit out of it."

Sango nodded grabbing her overstuffed bag that practically had everything in it. "Bra… snacks...there we go!" Sango finally found them throwing it into Miroku's hand and feeling like an idiot because they had beaten their friend senseless.

"We don't need another one dead..." Sango bit her lip when she even realized she had said that.

Miroku sighed and stared at the ground."Sango... you may want to bandage her as well... You know what InuYasha would do if he found I took her clothes off and touched her in inappropriate areas, even just to bandage her up. He'll especially kill me if he founds out where I stuck one of my scrolls..." he gulped and pointed downward.

Sango grabbed her weapon and smacked him over the head, hard enough to hear a crack. "You idiot! God, why am I stuck with the horny guy!" She muttered smiling at the thought that she had hit him pretty good.

She bent over, and placed the bandages over Kagome's body where she needed the most care.

Miroku whimpered when the weapon hit his head and sighed grabbing a band-aid and placing it on the newly created injury. "Who says I knew what I was doing there, and where I was placing those scrolls? Who says I knew who the hell it was? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO HIT ME, IT WASNT MY FAULT!"

Sango just looked down at Kagome ignoring Miroku, and remembered Shippo dying at the hands of a demon because she was too late. "She probably regrets Shippo dying doesn't she? After all she was the cause of his death. She could have stopped it." She said fixing up Kagome's body who was now covered in band-aids and wrapped in bandages.

Sango shuddered at the cold air that came throughout the night, while she just wondered how Kagome felt about the whole situation of Inuyasha's disappearance and the death of their young friend, Shippo.

After a short while of waiting, and a ton of groping, slapping, cuddling and a weapon making contact with a certain someone's head, Kagome woke up. After what had seemed like days to Miroku and Sango, but what had really only been the short span of a few hours, Kagome had finally awoken.

Kagome looked around, taking in all the surrounding colours and foliage and just naturally noticing everything around her. Finally, her gaze stopped on Miroku and Sango. Despite the numerous injuries she practically ran as fast as she could away, but really she was edging away as best as she could, even with her injuries, towards the trees. Perhaps there she could make a getaway...

"Kagome is something wrong?" Sango asked edging a little closer to her friend.

"No, nothing's wrong..." Kagome said edging away from her friends further still.

"Then why do you keep moving away from us..."

"Because you would too if your friends practically beat you to death, left you with the body of a dead friend to cope all alone and didn't care if the person you loved the most suddenly disappeared..."

"Kagome..."

"SHUT UP! You don't understand..." She said, pulling her legs to her chest and placing a hand on her right arm. "I just miss InuYasha so badly... guys, please, help me find him!"

RoxyFoxy: R+R

Inu Kaiba: LOL! I can't ask her for anything more than that because she's up at the cottage again. Well we finally hit 20,000 words. I hope we can all make it to 50 reviews :) That's right folks, we're trying to make Amnesiac reeeeally popular before the real story (The one in the summary) starts. So help us get 50 reviews… Please…

Inu Kaiba+Roxfoxy


End file.
